


Cosmos Series

by Baguette_Saint



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baguette_Saint/pseuds/Baguette_Saint
Summary: A collection of different writings for my original stories, Cosmos series. Basically, members of a secret organizations and alien lifeforms trying to live their lives.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy these a lot. While I work on the actual chapters of my original work, I might as well write the ideas I have in mind. Feel free to leave any comments or share it around! Have a fantastic day or night.

It felt like forever Eden would sit in the same worn down, white, texture fabric chair. Each day, she would sit in the same spot, unmoving and fixing her eyes into the distance. No response. Not a single movement, unless it was to eat something small, move in her sleep, or to go to the bathroom. Not even a single noise from her. Not a word, not a sound. It pained those around her to see her in such a state, but they couldn’t do anything about it. All they could do is keep her company and talk to her, hoping that she would come back to them. That she would be the cheerful and chaotic person many came to know. The day that it would occur didn’t come. Perhaps not then and there or any time soon, but one day. The hope that some would hang onto, driving them to do more to get her to be back. 

Although Eden remained motionless and non-verbal the entire time, it didn’t mean she wasn’t entirely there. She may not move or speak or acknowledge when someone is close to her, but she could hear their conversations. The whispers they tried to keep behind doors, unaware of how thin both the doors and the walls were. The arguments that would turn into yelling and screaming, filled with hopelessness and sadness. Defeated that they couldn’t do anything to help out. She wanted to come back and do something. To tell them that it’s alright. But it’s not alright. She’s not alright.

Eden felt empty. Hollow even. She couldn’t feel anything. Not even a stir. Not the pain she felt when the deaths of her friends painted an image within her mind. Their once hopeless eyes now stared at her lifeless. Their blood splattered all across the concrete ground as well as all over her. Nothing she could do to help them, no matter how many times she tried to do it. She could already feel their words echoing in her mind, asking why she couldn’t do anything for them. To help them. The only survivor among the group, covered in blood and unable to speak. 

It pained her for awhile before the numbness came. The state she currently found herself to be in came and took her away. Time after time, people tried to tell her…..reassure her it’s not her fault. Eden remained fixed on it being her fault. She knew it’s her fault for not doing anything. Her and her chaotic behavior. Something that always got her in trouble and now her friends. 

Three months is the actual time Eden spent within the base. In the medical wing of the base, sitting in her room, not moving and not talking. Only staring off into the distance. Three months she was there and suddenly disappeared. Only a note left behind where she said her farewells. Nothing more than that. 

Disappeared to a local bar, hidden in one of the rooms. Any who went looking for her hit a dead end. Turned away and had to give up the search, especially after three months of searching. Three months of hiding away, still unmoving, but still holding a bit of herself. Slowly but surely. It felt like a lifetime ago that she went on a mission and watched her group of friends die. Although they weren’t particularly close with each other, they still held value within her life. Six months later, she found herself in the red velvet couch, staring up at the flat screen sitting in the corner, showing the local news. A mere background noise. Nothing compare to the numbness within her. 

Eden flickered a brief glance to the door, which opened and closed behind a familiar figure. The owner of this bar as well as the bartender, who is kind enough to allow her to stay at the bar, came in, carrying a bottle of water. A cold bottle too. Emmanuel, best known as Em, placed the bottle on the small coffee. His stern gaze shifted upwards at her. For a brief moment, those dark eyes of his held a glint of a smile. One that didn’t show on his lips yet reached his eyes. It didn’t show pity. Something that relaxed Eden in a way. 

As much as she appreciates people showing their concerns for her well-being, which is something she didn’t mind at all, she didn’t like it when they gave her a pitiful look. One of the reasons why she left. She moved after three months of being closed off from the rest of the world. Not that she is open to now. She’s still closed off now, but not as much three months prior. 

“Hello,” Em greeted. He moved to settle himself on the chair, made of the same materials of the couch she sat on. He didn’t come any closer. Never had done such a thing this entire time. “Same thing like any other day. Packed with lots of people. There is a strange thing that has happened. There came a woman. A strange-looking one too. Y’know, I’m not the type to judge anyone by their appearance, but she looked sickly. Her eyes were half black with what seems like black fluids pouring out her eyes like tears. At first, I thought it was just her make-up running from her crying for whatever reason, but a closer look might have- Wait, where are you going?”

The calm tone that held firm in his voice now held surprise when Eden got to her feet. A startling sight to behold, especially coming from her. She didn’t just get up like that out of the blue. Although it would later be processed in her mind later, she had pushed it to the back of her mind at that moment. Right now, her mind raced with thoughts, piecing together what she had been sensing for the past hour or so. All making sense now. 

The tingling sensation that was bugging at her connected with the description of the woman. A warning sign she should have sensed much early on, especially when it first came. The Hallowed Corps trained her for such things. What a failure of a soldier she is! 

Regardles, Eden moved quietly yet quickly to the door. Em had gotten up from behind the moment she moved, being closed at her heels. No matter how fast she moved to the door, it wasn’t quick enough when the first scream tore through the air, followed by more and shuffling sounds of footsteps. Running footsteps. The snarling sounds could be easy to make out among the sounds of screaming and bodies moving to get out of the building, away from the threat. Away from the monster that had turned. Even when she roughly opens the door and beholds the sight before her, watching as people - customers and employees alike - scatter and run to the nearest exits, pushing each other out the way. It didn’t take long before she found the monster. The woman - once a human and now driven to the point of being a blood-thristy creature by an infectous disease - jumped from one victim to the next, tearing away at the flesh and killing her victim within seconds. She didn’t stay on one victim for too long before she moved to the next, jumping and moving with incredible speed. 

A Stta. 

A subspecies that were created by the infectious disease the extraterrestrial lifeform, the Kriylens, carried around. A disease that they discovered and used to their advantage for one purpose. That is to invade and take control of another species. And the woman before Eden has been turned into one. Perhaps the woman didn’t know what was going on with her or her body.

Eden and Em acted quickly. He didn’t stand around and stare. Then again, from what she gathered, she suspected that he’s a soldier. If not a soldier, a fighter. She grew up on having to fight and defend herself to know another fighter when she saw one, especially an experienced fighter. The thing is, he’s not part of the Hallowed Corps or the S.E.A.S.F. as far as she knew. Not only did he not act like a member or mentioned anything about it, but the equipment he wore on him is not from either organizations. An alien equipment for certain. 

Right now, she couldn’t let herself get caught up with who he really is. The sea of questions she wanted to ask of him, but couldn’t. This time is not the right time. 

She could only watch as he moved forward and tried to go after the woman. She had dodged out of the way for the attack from Em. Then, proceed to bounce forward, hitting and sending him into the nearest table. A growling and snarling sound could be heard from the Stta. She moved towards Em, who is trying to push himself to his feet. A distracted Stta. It is enough time for Eden to activate her Wish and manipulate the cables that connected the TVs on the wall to move quickly towards the Stta. It wrapped around the Stta tightly before the cable moved to the Stta’s neck. Despite the snapping sound sending a slight flinch from Eden, it still could be heard. The body being released and hitting the ground not from Em, who had frozen in his spot, staring. His gaze flickering between the cables, Eden, and the Stta.


	2. Meeting of different countries

“Memento Mori. That’s our motto around here,” Viorica said, calmly. She sat down neatly in the wooden chair across from Iolana like a queen was sitting on her throne. Viorica’s hands folded in her lap after placing the cane she used to walk here against the table. Dark eyes shifted their gaze onto Iolana, watching with a careful look, noting anything that could possibly help her get to know the woman before her. Or so Iolana thought from the looks of it. Luckily, she had practice with wiping her face free of emotions. 

Of course, Iolana could presume that masking her emotions and putting up a calm expression wouldn’t stop the older woman from trying to figure her out. Not that Iolana didn’t mind telling a bit about herself or having others know her. The thing is, she knows that it’s not what Viorica is aiming for. To get to know Iolana because there is a potential bond there. It;s possible that the other wanted to use any information she obtained to her advantage. For whatever reason that is. It’s not like the two women will cross paths after this trip. 

“Everything comes to an end, doesn’t it? Inevitable to do so,” Viorica continued after a moment of silence between the two. “It’s how we see it. It’s why we try to encourage everyone else to see it themselves too. Accept that fact that everything must come to an end. I can’t be surprised or emotional over the Hallowed Corps or their partners, the S.E.A.S.F. to end. Or if the Kriylens win this war.”

“I agree that we, as mankind, should accept that the end is inevitable,” Iolana answered. She slowly let the words come out. The monotone laced within her voice as she spoke. She shifted in her chair, getting a better position to feel comfortable. She leaned more against her chair, leaning it slightly. Her dark eyes settled onto the other woman, watching for a reaction. Two can play at that game. “Death comes for all of us no matter what we do. The thing is, we have to make the most out of what we have now and not worry about the approaching end. Focusing on it will make us miserable and not see the goodness in the smallest things.”

“Who is saying I am worried about it? All I am saying it’s an inevitable fate. I am not miserable when thinking about it. I am not focusing all my attention on it. It Is wasteful to spend time on such thoughts. See, there is a difference between you and me. You may want to focus on those kinds of things. I do not. I have a job to do and that’s whatever the Hallowed Corps commands me to do.”

Iolana didn’t respond back, remaining silent. More so out of being thoughtful about it. It’s quite interesting how the two are. Both are similar but so different. While they do have similar goals of being strict on their job, Iolana is learning how to appreciate the little things in life. Then again, she couldn’t have the opportunity to do so while growing up. She didn’t know what Viorica been through and couldn’t assume. Iolana couldn’t force her ideals on the other woman. As much as she wants Viorica to see the same thing, Iolana couldn’t do that. They both had different views. 

Plus, Viorica may not appreciate being forced to have her views differently. 

For a while, they remained quiet. While Viorica looked almost bored, examining everything around her, Iolana was lost in her thoughts. 

Although the trip here is only to pay respect to the base near the borders of the country, which will give away to Hungary, Iolana admires the beauty of the country. The rivers that ran across the landscape, viewed by the ancient Romanian castle both the Hallowed Corps and the S.E.A.S.F. took over the last hundred of years, looked gorgeous, surrounded by some plains. Then, followed by some forests. No matter how many years has passed by, it reminded her of the first time she was introduced to the two organizations. She had to struggle against the alien life forms known as the Kriylens.

Iolana couldn’t say the entire species were awful. She met some pretty good ones that sided with mankind. The others? Well, they were violent. Aggressive even. They were out to shred some blood if they didn’t want to take over. Their main goals being mixed up from being locked up for a long time. 

There were Kriylens here before, but not as many as there are now. All started because of some idiotic decision, causing more trouble. Now, people are calling it a war between the two species. It’s even worse because the public is becoming more and more aware of the Kriylens. The two organizations didn’t want the public to know for numerous reasons. The biggest one being them causing a huge panic, which is slowly becoming reality. 

Iolana wanted to groan out loud. It meant extra work for all the members of both organizations, especially since both didn’t have that many members to begin with. It’s slowly going down as more Kriylens and other aggressive species are threatening to go at /war/ with each other and with mankind. 

“Can you not do that? It’s irritating.” Viorica’s voice brought Iolana out of her thoughts. For a second, Iolana was confused about what the other woman was talking about. Then, the sound of fingernails tapping against the surface of the table was processed.

“My apologies,” Iolana said, quietly. A slight tilt of her lips upward in a faint smile before it disappeared. “So….”

So, what will she talk about?

What Viorica spoke of not too long ago left Iolana to her thoughts. Plus, she didn’t want to say anything that would give any detailed information away. About herself that is. Plus, the two had different views on stuff. It would clash. That meant both would potentially get into an argument if one is not too careful. Iolana doubts that Viorica is too worried about an argument. 

“If you want to do small talk, don’t,” Viorica said. It’s like she read Iolana’s mind.


	3. Bar Manager

An exasperated expression flickered across Em’s face. Out of all this time, having a stern look, it finally shifted elsewhere. All because of the idiot before him, running his damn mouth. How dare this man come into Em’s bar and act like he owned the place?

What a Kyle. Y’know, the male versions of Karens. The ones that acted as if they owned the place and thought they could get what they wanted. 

The customer is right his ass. 

Em quickly blank out his facial expression to avoid causing more trouble. And more of a headache. He needed to end this quickly. 

“Look, I don’t have time for this,” Em said. He tried so hard to keep his voice steady and calm, not cracking under the rage he felt. “I know you haven’t gotten your correct drink, but I will handle it soon. I need to do a few-”

“I want it now!” The man yelled. His voice came out loudly, increasing in volume as he spoke. His index finger slammed into the wooden surface of the bar counter. “I spent forever here, okay? So, either get me my correct drink now or I’ll talk to your manager.”

Once the man stopped talking, a snort of laughter followed close behind. This attracted the attention of both Em and the man. On the chair next to the furious man sat Eden, who didn’t even look up. She had her face looking up at the TV, showing a soccer game going on. Something Em knew that she wasn't interested in. Spending some time around her this entire time, he learned to pick up on certain information. Such as her not being the type to watch sports. The man didn’t look closer into what’s going on. Then again, it could be a number of things that she could be chuckling. 

“Anyways, sir,” Em said, bringing the man’s attention back. “I am a busy man right now and can’t get back to you right away. Do you want a refund instead?”

“No! I want my drink-”

“I am giving you two options here.” Em cut the man off. He picked up a glass, filling it with a bloody mary. He barely glanced up at the man, who was growing red in the face. Veins could be seen popping out of the man’s neck. “Choose one. Or perhap I’ll give you a third option. Leave.”

“What are you saying!?”

“Exactly what I am saying. Pick your choice or I’ll pick for you. We do not have this childish behavior in this building, regardless of who you are.” The entire time he talked, he went from one glass to another, filling each with different alcohol. All he handed out to the different customers. “I wouldn’t hesitate in removing myself if needed to. So, once again, I am asking you to pick between the three.”  
“Let me speak to your manager,” the man said, angrily. He glared at Em, who paid no mind to the looks or glare. He didn’t want the rage to come out. Something that is rarely seen. 

“You are speaking to him right now.” The words came out calmly. Even when he spoke up about that, Em could only look up. A brief glance. Enough to maintain eye contact. Then, he lowered his gaze.


End file.
